A Rose A Day
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Everyday a rose appears in Rose's bedroom, just laying on her bed, and all that is marked is, To Rose, No matter how beautiful this rose may be, it is inferior to yours. She's sick of guessing who sends them...


Well, I am new to this type of fandom. Hi, my name is Taylor, I've been writing on and off for the Vampire Diaries Fandom for a little over a year now, and I decided to give this a try. I love the Vampire Academy books, so I hope the fans of this book will accept me as a Vampire Academy writer. I am going to start with a one shot, just to test the waters I suppose, so anyway, here is my attempt, and the information.

**Title: A Rose A Day**

**Summary: Everyday a rose appears in Rose's bedroom, just laying on her bed, and all that is marked is, To Rose, No matter how beautiful this rose may be, it is inferior to yours. She's sick of guessing who sends them, and decides to take matters into her own hands. **

**Rating: T, My usual. **

**Characters: Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Academy. **

* * *

><p><span> A Rose A Day<span>

Again, it was there. A small red rose sitting on her bed, with the same note, attached to it.

_Dear Rose, No matter how beautiful this rose may be, it is inferior to yours._

That was all it said, and all it had ever said. There was never a name, nor traces anyone had been in her room, except that small rose sitting on her bed... She didn't understand it, this had been happening for over a week now, and always after training with Dimitri. At the same exact time each night when she got home.

_"Rose, can I come over quick?" _Lissa whispered through the bond between them. Rose snapped out of her haze from the rose and quickly texted Lissa with a yes. She quickly grabbed the rose sitting on the bed, and placed it in the vase in her bathroom. It had slowly grown to eight roses now. One for each day, the mystery person left one.

Looking quickly in the mirror, Rose untied her long brown hair and let it hang free before quickly placing make up underneath her brown eyes to hide her visible bags under her eyes. To be honest, she was exhausted, she hadn't slept much, wondering who the rose giver was. A quick knock on her door signalled her that Lissa was here. She opened her door to Lissa and she rushed in.

"What's wrong Lissa?" Rose asked worriedly as she sat down on her bed as Lissa paced the room.

"Christian is what's wrong! He is mad. I swear, I talk to one guy and he freaks!" Lissa rambled. Rose sighed, Lissa seemed to have a bit of an issue when it came to Christian talking to other girls.

"Who was he talking too?" Rose asked trying to help her friend.

"I don't know, some blonde girl from History class." Lissa said with a huff before sitting down on the bed beside Rose. "How's your day going?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Alright." Rose smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her and saying, "Don't worry about Christian, he's too much of a love sick puppy to be going around with other girls behind your back."

Lissa smiled before giving Rose a big hug and standing up. "Your right, I think I just need to work on my issues surrounding Christian." Rose nodded before Lissa looked at the time, and added, "I'm gonna go, I know you have a late night practice with Dimitri tonight."

Crap, she had totally forgotten about that. She had gotten punished for getting into a fight in the lunch hall, and now she had to do extra practices with Dimitri, not that she minded getting the extra time to look at him, but still, she was exhausted and didn't feel like running eight million laps tonight. She sighed as she good bye to Lissa and walked to the bathroom. She tied her hair back up and make sure that all sign of exhaustion were wiped from her face before grabbing her bag and walking down to the gym.

The entire way there she thought about the roses. Her imagination took over and she soon saw the mysterious rose giver as a variety of different people. It could be Adrian trying to get into her pants again, or Eddie just messing around, or possibly Mason. Then she thought of Dimitri, of god how would she like it to be Dimitri. Her Russian God sending her roses each night. She sighed in almost as if swooning, but quickly snapped out of it as she realized that she was at the gym already, and that he was probably already waiting for her.

"Your late, again." The deep Russian voice came from the stands of the gym. Rose was tempted to make a comeback at him, but she really wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to know who was sending her flowers.

"Hey Comrade." She said before disappearing into the change room. Dimitri paused, that wasn't like Rose to just give a hello and walk away, where was the snippy comment? The subtle flirting? Which he didn't mind, because he did it back.

Dimitri continued to think over what was going on with Rose, because the truth was, he cared a little more than a guardian should towards a student. Yes, he felt horrible inside, but something about Rose, made him feel as if everything was going to be okay...

He snapped out of his haze when he heard Rose enter the gym from the change room. "Ten laps." He said to her before she simply said nothing and ran off. Again, when Rose didn't complain about the laps he gives her, something was wrong. He considered running up to her and asking what the problem was, but then again, an obedient Rose would be nice for a class, and plus, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rose continued to run Dimitri's laps without complaining, she was stuck in her thoughts about the roses, she needed to know who the person was, who was giving them to her. She determined that it couldn't be Mason or Eddie, since they wouldn't know romance if it slapped them in the face, and it couldn't be Adrian since he was gone on a cruise for the next week and a half, and it couldn't be Dimitri, unfortunatley, due to the fact, the roses were waiting on her bed after each practice, and he would still be in the gym with her. She was at a loss.<p>

It could possibly be another girl, jealous of her time with Dimitri, trying to make her look like an idiot running around for her 'secret rose giver'. Rose almost stopped running, and Dimitri's head turned towards her, noticing something was off, but she continued forward, knowing that whoever was giving her the roses was just trying to make her look stupid. Shoving any thoughts of the Roses back into her mind, she continued forward with the practice.

* * *

><p>By the time that practice was done, it was much past the curfew of most of the students at the school.<p>

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Dimitri asked noticing the time. Rose untied her long brown hair, and wiped the last bit of sweat from her brow.

"No thanks." She simply muttered under her breath as she walked away. Rose walked away a few feet before she was stopped by Dimitri.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked her, pulling her close to him, and encouraging her to sit on the grass.

"Nothing Comrade, I have no idea what your trying to get at." Rose said simply as she sat down beside Dimitri.

"Rose, I know when something' s wrong with you." He said looking at her in all seriousness. Rose felt as if she should tell him, but then she remembered what conclusion she had come to.

"Nothing's wrong Dimitri." Rose said standing up from the grass before walking to the dorms, leaving Dimitri sitting in the grass. She considered going back and jumping him, but she was in enough trouble, so she continued forward.

Rose opened her door to the sight of the ninth rose. She didn't understand it. She had already gotten one today, so why was there another one today? Was it because she had started extra sessions with Dimitri? She was so confused. She grabbed the rose, and once again read the note, but it was different.

_Roza, to make even your hard days bright, an extra rose.._

Roza? She started putting one and one together, it was Dimitri. She didn't understand it. How? She was just with him? Then she remembered when she was running laps, he had disappeared, and she had just assumed that he went to his office. She sighed, Dimitri was sending her roses?

All she could do was sit down on her bed, and have a stupid smile on her face. SHe held the rose tight until she fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Rose awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. Half awake, she tumbled towards the door. Slowly opening it, there was Dimitri, smiling, hold one more rose.<p>

"Thought I should give this one to you in person." He smiled at her.

"Well comrade, I think that was a great idea." She smiled as he went in for a quick kiss, giving Rose the answer and scenario she wanted, she got her Russian god.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing too special, just something to test the waters with. So give me some feedback, I'd love to know if I should start writing or go back where I came from. :)<strong>

**~Taylor**


End file.
